Inside I am different
by swiro-lotek
Summary: A new family, home and school. Robin thought she will not handle it. But when you meet somebody like Eiji everything is possible.


Author's note: It's my first fic and I know it isn't brilliant. My English isn't too good and I am sure you will find many mistakes. I wasn't trying to make any Mary Sue (and I hope it isn't) but if you think it is – please, tell me. I hope Eiji is just Eiji.

Rating: R – for language

_ABCD _Robin's thoughts

* * *

**INSIDE I AM DIFFERENT**

Chapter 1

**Piii! Piii! Piii!...**

_What is it?_

**... Piii! Piii! Piii!**

_The noise is getting louder._

… **Piii! Piii! Piiiii!...**

_Oh men, it's so annoying._

… **Piiiii! Piiiii!...**

_Someone… someone, makes it stop, please…_

… **Piiii! PIIIIII!**

_I can't stand it anymore! Please, just please…_

"SHUT UP!" – Robin screamed as she kicked off the alarm-clock from a night table. She sat on her bed. At first, she thought she was in Poland but while she was scanning the room, she understood she is in Japan.

As the bed (if you could call it a bed) was there a simple mattress. In the room wasn't any rug, bureau, curtains or blinds. The room looked lifeless, like nobody lives there. Even yellow walls weren't changing anything. In the corner there was a big mirror and in another corner - a chest of drawers. The night table wasn't fitting there at all. It seemed to be bigger than other furniture but it was the only thing from Poland, so Robin didn't want to throw it away.

Robin stood up and came to the window gazing dreamily out. Then she turned to the mirror and started studying herself. She wasn't satisfied with her look. The girl was so pale that she could play a ghost. Besides she also lost weight since she moved to Japan and now she was weighing just 45 kg with the height of 162 cm. She had fair short hair. With sky-blue eyes she looked rather like her dad than mother. Her mother was much taller than she – like model, had dark long hair, brown eyes and was always smiling. Robin didn't remember when did she smile last time. Her mother and father divorced when she was still a little girl so she didn't know him too well. When she was 8 he died in a car accident but she didn't care about it too much – he was for her like stranger. A month ago her mother remarried with a Japanese businessman – Akira Kuroi – and yesterday she moved with Robin to Japan from Poland when they used to live.

Robin didn't like Akira. In her opinion he was disgusting with his horrible smiling face. But she even more hated his daughter – Yui. She was that type of person Robin dislike the most. She was always so nice to others, intelligent, funny etc. But when they were alone Yui was showing her bitchy side. She loved boasted about her long, beautiful and dark hair, soft skin, sport skills etc. and criticizing Robin's appearance.

Robin was just going to go to her new school. But the worst was that she was going to be in the same class as Yui.

She approached the chest of drawers and took out her school uniform. She stared at it in disbelief. The top was ok: a white shirt with a green collar, but the rest: a green skirt… A SKIRT! Robin was so thin that she stopped wearing skirts a long time ago. But it couldn't be helped. She dressed, took her rucksack and went down to the kitchen. Everyone was already having breakfast when she showed.

"Ohayo…" - she mumbled lifeless.

"Ohayo!" – Yui said happily while eating some kind of Japanese food.

"What do you want to eat?" – asked Ms Kuroi.

Robin looked at the table full of Japanese food. She didn't know exactly what were lying there: shoyu, kappa, hari hari zuke or maybe shiso sakura? She didn't know any of these fares. But more troublesome was the fact she didn't know how to use wands.

"Emm… I'm not hungry."

"You should eat.." – Mr. Kuroi said.

"I agree" – Yui joined. – "Yui look sick: your hair, skin and all…"

"Yeah, I am sick of you and my life" – Robin whispered to herself that nobody could hear her.

"Since I've already eaten" – Yui started – "I and Robin-oneechan…"

Robin coughed: oneechan?

_I'm not older than she is!_

"… are going to school."

_God! Why are you doing this to me. Am I a bad person or maybe in my last life I did something horrible? I rather go to school whit a map and get lost than go there with that devil's child._

But she just said:

"Ok, bye mother, Akira…"

"Bai bai mom and dad" – Yui said and kissed two of them in their cheeks.

_Mom! Who she think she is? Even I don't speak to her mom but mother! I'm going to kill her…_

When Robin and Yui leaved home the second girl started talking:

"So, oneechan, let me tell some rules that are in Seishun Gakuen…"

Robin wondered if she will be able to remember the school's name.

"You need to be a member of a school club. I am in the tennis club but there is also the volleyball club, basketball club, baseball club, chemistry club, biology club etc… I'm sure you won't be in any of a sport club, right? Because you look rather talentless in sport…"

That what she said pissed Robin off but unfortunately it was true. She was really suck in sport, so she wasn't planning to be in any sport club.

"… To teachers refer: sensei. In a breaktime you can sit in a classroom but if you want to, you can also go an a walk, go to a friend to another class. But you rather won't have friends from different classes…"

_Oh, thank you!_

But to tell the truth, Robin would be really surprised if she will make any friends. She wasn't sociable and making friends wasn't her best talent.

"… You can go also on the school roof but nobody goes there recently – the best place for you!"

_Here it goes: her bitchy side…_

"… At the end I will tell you about boys…"

"No, thanks… - Robin disturbed her. Right now she couldn't think about boys."

"Naze? You prefer girls than boys?" – Yui asked with a innocent face. – "You sure have weird taste, oneechan."

"No, it's not it" – Robin started explaining. – "It's jus that I'm in a new situation: new home, school, family and I can't think about boys right now."

_Doesn't she understand me at all? Or maybe she is doing this on purpose?_

"Oh, I see… "- Yui said. – "But I will still tell you about them…"

_Oh, God!_

"… The most popular are boys from the tennis club…"

_I wonder if I can make her do seppuku…_

"… The members are: Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Syuichiroh, Fuji Syusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takahashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru…"

_But on the other hand, hara-kiri would be much funnier…_

"… One of them – Eiji-kun – is in our class…"

_Hmm… The easiest would be if I push her under a car…_

"… He is so cute and sweet. And when Eiji-kun smiles… Oh… He is so handsome and… and… just kawaii!"

_Ok, now she is on the high. And it's all because of a buy. What was his name? Eiji? I think so. Anyhow, I can bet he is a jerk. Yui can get exited just about jerks._

"I am a president of his fanclub…"

_Poor guy._

"And remember one think: don't come near one of the tennis player from our school if you before didn't ask the president of his fanclub."

"What?" – Robin couldn't believe her own ears. – "I can'teven talk to a boy because I didn't get a permission? It's ridiculous!"

"Maybe for you but you know… If you break the rule you will be in a big trouble."

"I don't get it."

"Some girls might not like that and then they will take revenge on you" – Yui whispered to Robin's ear. – "Oh, we are here."

"What? Already?" – Robin asked and looked straight at a big building. The school was surrounded by a brown wall. They were standing in a school gate in front of a school entrance. – "This school is HUGE!"

"Really? You had to live in a village because it isn't that big at all" – Yui said and went to the school entrance.

"What a… I can't even find a suitable word for her" – Robin said with a resignation and went after her half-sister.

* * *

"Students" – a physics teacher – Mr. Murosaki – said. – "Starting today, we have a new student. Everyone do try to get along. Robin, can you?"

_Oh no. It's going to be the worst part!_

Robin was standing behind a black-board so she was able to see all students. They were looking at her like she was a monkey in the zoo.

"Ohayo" – she started. – "My name is Robin Kuroi and I come from Poland…"

_What I am going to tell them now? I don't even have any special interests worth to mention. I don't even know what should I say. I think I will just end it._

"… Nice to meet you. I hope you will take care of me."

Then she bowed to the class and waited for their reaction. They say something in Japanese but she wasn't listening – she was too scared. After that, teacher showed the girl her seat. She sat next to a empty seat. Behind her was sitting Yui. Robin was wondering who might sit next to her but the answer came pretty fast when the teacher was checking a list:

"Hasaki Shiji."

"Present."

"Kikumaru Eiji."

Nobody answered.

"Does anyone know where is Kikumaru? It's rather unusual for him to skip a class… Even if it's the physics lesson" – Mr. Murosaki said. – "Anyone? Ok, Kikumaru – absent."

After checking the list Mr. Murosaki started the lesson. Physics wasn't Robin's favourite subject but she didn't mind it. Just like she thought, the lesson was very boring. After a few minutes she stopped listening to the teacher and started dreaming. But then the sensei surprised her and asked:

"Robin Kuroi, how does look a formula for Einstein's velocity?"

_What?_

"Erm… Eh…"

She heard Yui's weakly laughter.

"V (V' + u) : (1 + V'u : c2)?" – Robin wasn't sure about the answer.

"Correct."

She sighed relived.

Mr. Murosaki continued the lesson and just before a school bell he said:

"As your homework do exercise: 5, 9, 12 and 14 at page 59."

"What?… I can't believe this… Homework?" – the class was filled with the words of dissatisfaction.

The lesson ended and Robin didn't know what to do with herself. Some girl came to her to say hello but then they disappear so she was alone. She was planning to go for a walk but when she was leaving the class, Yui stopped her.

"Oneechan" – she started – "can you help me and my friends?"

"Erm.. Sure. Why not."

"Thanks, you're great! You see, we don't understand too clearly the exercises from physics…"

Robin had a bad feeling.

"… so can you do them for as?"

She looked at Yui, then at her friends standing behind her. They had terrible awful make-up and looked like they won't take any objections. But there's no way she's gonna agree for that.

"OK."

_Baby, you are the most cowardly person I have ever met._

"Then I will give you our notebooks in home."

Robin took her rucksack and leaved the class totally depressed. She decided to go on the school roof – if Yui said the truth that meant nobody was there. Robin was really mad at herself. She couldn't believe she agreed to do the homework for her half-sister and her friends. She hated when she was controlled by someone and when she couldn't oppose. Thinking more about this, she was getting more mad. She ran on stairs and went fast up. She opened and banged a door from the roof. Then she approached a rail while clenching and opening her fists. She looked around checking is she alone. Then she breathed deeply and screamed:

"**Stupid bastards! Pushing everything you consider too bothersome onto me! I'm not your slave! Write your own bloody homework! Bitches who don't have eyebrows when their remove their make-up! Your personalities suck, you sluts!"**

She took one more breath and said normally:

"What a relief!"

She turned around to look for a place to seat. The rail wasn't a good place for that but in the middle of the roof was a shed. The girl decided it will be the best. She sat leaning against a wall of the shed and bending her legs. She sighed.

**SCROOOOB!**

Something or maybe somebody was on top of the shed.

Robin looked up. A young boy was staring at her with a smile.

"Nani…" - she started but the boy jumped, flipped in the middle air and ease landed on the ground. Robin became speechless.

On his right cheek the boy had a plaster. He bowed to her that his face almost touched hers.

"Ohayo!" – he said still smiling.

Robin twinkled a few times and said with confusion:

"O… Ohayo…"

_What the…_

"Ne, instead of here, I recommend the personal practise room in the music wing. The soundproof system there is great!"

_Oh my God, he heard! But it's pretty obvious – I screamed._

"I'm Eiji Kikumaru from class III B" – he said. – "Who are you?"

"Erm… Ah!" – Robin awoke – "Robin Kuroi, class III B."

"So we are in the same class" – he smiled even more than before – "Robin-chan!"

_R… R…. Robin-chan!_

"Haven't you seen here a book?" – Eiji asked cutely.

"N… No."

"Yesterday I lost a physics book. I was here in the break time so I thought I can find it here.

But know I even wasn't at the lesson" – he looked at her rucksack. It was open and some books dropped out. Eiji picked up the physics notebook. – "Can I barrow this?"

He didn't even wait for her answer.

"Thank you, Robin-chan! You're the best!" – the boy said happily and hugged the girl tight.

"Hey, hey, hey!" – that surprised her – "What are you…"

"I have to go" – Eiji disturbed her. – "Ja, mata!"

He ran to the exit but when he opened the door he turned over and screamed to her:

"Robin-chan! Don't do the homework for those girls – you aren't their slave! And don't depress so much because you will become ugly!" – he smirked and ran away.

Robin was still sitting on the ground with eyes wide opened.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_

* * *

Ohayo> hi

Oneechan> when we refer to older sister

Bai bai> bye bye

Sensei> teacher

Naze> why

Seppuku >suicide (when you push hit your head with a knife, sword, katana…)

Hara-kiri >another suicide (when you push in your stomach knife, sword, katana… and make move likecross usually someone's help is needed)

Nani >what

Ja, mata >see ya


End file.
